Talk:Pearl (SU)/@comment-26031225-20160706213100
People's Republic of the East *'Goverment: '''The goverment remains the same and no memorable changes are made. They keep focusing on the military and the budget is massively increaed because of Operation White Freedom. As for the Hong Kong problem, General Ethan Chong is sent to command PRC's armies in the areas, although he is given little financial and military support since the entire PRE is more focused on Operation White Freedom instead of Hong Kong. *'Military:' **'Liberation Army of the East:After North Korea and Vietnam agreed on becoming part of the People's Republic of the East, their armies merged with the People's Liberation Army to form the Liberation Army of the East. The Liberation Army of the East consists of 3.9 million active troops (2.7 million from PRC, 700K from NK, 400K from Vietnam, 100K from other countries and new recruits) and 11.6 million reserves (2 million from PRC, 5.1 million from North Korea and 4.5 million from Vietnam), making a total of 15.5 million troops. Elements from the former Taiwanese army were not included as they all refused to join the LAE for obvious reasons. Also, recruitment is now stopped temporarly since the number of troops is already high, however it is planned to turn some of the reserves into active personeel. **'LAE Ground Forces: '''Just like the PLA, the Ground Forces recieve an huge boost with the integration of vietnamese and north korean armies, making the already big Chinese war machine even more massive and powerful. Adittionally, some tanks and armed vehicles from Taiwan were integrated into the LAE, but not all of them since many were destroyed or damaged during the carpet bombing. The ground forces consist of 16,325 tanks, around 14,000 AFVs (Armored Fighting Vehicles), 4,792 SPGs (Self Propelled Guns), 12,897 towed artillery, and 5,321 MLRs. **'LAE Air Force: 'The Air Force of the LAE is formed after merging the air forces of all member countries of the PRE and it becomes as strong or even more powerful than the Air Force of the NAU. It consist of 1,721 fighters/interceptors, 1,887 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 1,051 transport aircraft, and around 1,400 helicopters from which around 250 are attack helicopters. **'LAE Navy: 'The merged navies of China, Vietnam and North Korea consist of 2 aircraft carriers, 61 frigates, 45 destroyers, 42 corvettes, 145 submarines and 381 Coastal Defense Craft. *'Wars & Conflicts: **'OPERATION WHITE FREEDOM: In an unxepected movement, Chinese troops stationated in Southern Japan abandon their positions and are sent back to mainland China without major complications. The PRE sends a letter to Russia saying that they withdrew in order to make another surprise attack in the Sea of Japan in coordination with russian forces. However, this would be the last letter that Russia would recieve from China. In March 1st (a few days after the withdrawal), the Chinese Navy combined with the Japenese Navy arrive to Russian territoriai waters and start attacking their vessels with the support of PRE's Air Force, making a surrpise attack, destoying many of their ships and betraying the russians, whom had inititally thoguht that the Chinese Navy was sent as reinforcement. At the same time, hundreds of thousands of troops cross the border into Russia, starting OWF.' ***'Operation Jintao/Occupation of Kyrgyztan:' ***'Operation Kazakhia/Invasion of Kazakhstan:' ***'Operation Tunguska/Invasion of Mainland Russia:' **'Thai Civil War: '''While the war wages, supplies are sent to the Siamese People's Front in order to help them win the civil war. 100,000 troops from the vietnamese armies are also sent to support them. *'Technology & Research: More funding is put into the Railgun project and their development is rushed in order to use them in Operation White Freedom. However as said last year right now there are only prototype from which one has resulted effective and with no exploding issues, but it has not been mass produced yet and there are only 100 Railgun I prototypes of this type in existance. The PRE also continues to research on Exo-Suits to use them in OWF along woth railguns soon. *'Space Program: ' The Lunar Rover returns to China after 2 years of exploring The Moon's surface. Now that China has more knowledge of the Moon, a manned mission is officially announced and preparations begin. It is estimated that this mission will be launched next year or in 2020 if it gets delayed because of OWF. *'''Nicaraguan Coup: Since the PRE needs to have more control over Nicaragua in order to make the Canal without being interrupted, they trigger a coup to turn Nicaragua into a Chinese vassal. Since Mexico is threatening with invading and China has influence in the country, the coup should be succesful. The project of the Canal is temporaly delayed as well, but the Pacific wharf needed for beginning is finished. *'Diplomacy:' **'Secret Coalition: '''The PRE calls all the members of the "Secret Coalition" (consisting of NAU, Germany, Iran and Romania) to war. 500,000 North Korean troops are also transferred to Germany along with 400 tanks of all types in order to help them fight in their front (this is temporal). **'Japan & Australia: 'The PRE officially announces that they're rejoining the pact formed by Japan and Australia. **'Nicaragua: 'The coup is done. **'Angola: 'The PRE continues to increase tjeir influence by making different trade accords. **'Laos: 'Relations increase. **'Nepal: '''Since the communists won the election, they are asked to join PRE.